Averígualo Tú Mismo
by Levi Love
Summary: Parecía simplemente una tortuosa mañana más, hasta que una repentina petición de su heichou lo cambió todo. En la vida y en la guerra no debe haber lugar a dudas porque si no ésta te sorprende y no en todos los casos como en este...
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, su respectivo dueño Hajime Isayama y a éste le agradecemos por crear tan épica serie.

**Pareja:** Levi/Rivaille x Eren

**Parejas secundarias y/o insinuaciones: **Jean x Marco, Jean x Armin, Jean x Mikasa, Eren x Mikasa  
**Advertencia:** es este capítulo hay solo insinuaciones  
**Dedicado:** bueno, este es mi primer fic y va dedicado a Fredo Godofredo por meterme en el negocio xD

Bueno gente, aquí va:

Era una fría mañana fuera de los muros. Una endemoniadamente congelada mañana del doceavo día de la actual expedición.

Eren abrió los ojos. La usual mirada tierna e inocente se había disipado. Ahora solo se distinguía una mirada cansada, un tanto molesta, con suficientes ojeras como para alimentar a toda África. Un quejido salió de sus labios. En verdad no quería despertarse...

Intento levantarse, no lo logró. La falta de horas de sueño se lo impedía, pues no solo debía entrenar con el resto de sus camaradas cumpliendo con las expectativas de sus superiores especialmente fijadas en el debido a su "habilidad" o más bien "capacidad" de convertirse en titán, lo cual lo hacía una herramienta indispensable para el resto de la humanidad. Sino que también debía dejarse usar como rata de laboratorio para los locos experimentos de su aún mas chiflada (aún que en ocasiones divertida y amigable) superior Hanji Zoe. Y por mucho que Armin y Mikasa se esforzaran en levantarle los ánimos (los cuales se había encargado de enterrar ya hace mucho una adorable personita llamada Rivallie) les era imposible. Claro que Eren no podía negar que más de una vez le robaron una sonrisa con todas las locuras que hacían (especialmente Mikasa, con sus totalmente indiscretos intentos de protegerlo, seguidas de las notables caras de nerviosismo de Armin, de las cuales nunca se rió pero bastante esfuerzo hacia por evitarlo)

Pero Hanji no era una mala persona, solo era una excéntrica científica con ideas un tanto peculiares y aun que lo disimula con su actitud despreocupada y desafiante ella es la clase de persona que se fija y nota hasta el más mínimo detalle, lo cual la hace una excelente amiga y compañera, pero eso no le devolvería sus añoradas horas de sueño.

Al fin logró levantarse. Apenas dejo la cama sintió el característico clima de la época recorrerle la espalda, pero no dejo que eso le afectara.

-¡Bien!- grito para sí mismo logrando despabilarse y comenzó a vestirse. Sabía que si se quedaba ahí parado por mucho tiempo haciendo nada Rivallie no tardaría en reganarle y lo que menos quería era agotar su poca paciencia (antes de tiempo)

Al terminar de ajustar las correas del equipo se dirigió automáticamente al comedor, donde lo esperaban sus amigos de la infancia y por supuesto su superior a cargo junto con el resto de los integrantes de la tropa de exploración.

Cuando llego aprecio inconscientemente el contexto en el que comería: estaba tranquilo, con un murmullo de fondo debido a que todos estaban hablando. Connie tenía puesta su gastada cara de valentía, Sasha tragaba comida intentando calmar la ansiedad, Mike olfateaba descaradamente el desayuno de Erwin, quien estaba hablando con Levi de quien sabe qué cosa pues el rostro del Cabo se veía algo molesto (aun que también podía deberse a que sus huevos no estuvieran bien cocidos o simplemente tratarse de su humor habitual). De cualquier forma su expresión cambio al notar su presencia y en consecuencia Zoe comenzó a acechar a su titánica presa.-Eren...- dijo maliciosamente la científica -¿Estás listo para ayudarme hoy también?- pregunto como si nada y antes de que el chico pudiera siquiera balbucear el Sargento interrumpió -Me temo que no será posible. Hoy necesitare al mocoso- dijo frio e inexpresivo. A Eren no le importo ya que estaba acostumbrado a ver como lo manipulaban a su antojo delante de su nariz sintiéndose una marioneta -¿No es verdad?- siguió el azabache devolviéndolo a la realidad. El soldado se paro firme y respondió: -Si, heichou- pero a decir verdad él no tenía idea de para que lo necesitaba el Sargento Rivallie -Tal vez para alcanzar algo en te estante demasiado alto- pensó y se rio por lo bajo a lo que recibió una mirada cortante de su Cabo. Pero era seguro que pronto lo descubriría. -Está bien, Levi. Te dejare jugar con mi Eren pero más te vale devolverlo en buen estado o...- el mayor frunció el seño -Tch... Y tú mocoso, ¿¡de que mierda te reías!?

Por lo pronto Eren se dedico a conseguir un lugar para sentarse. Dio una rápida ojeada hacia las mesas buscando un espacio y encontró las pacificas miradas de Armin y Mikasa (si, aun que fuera difícil de creer, por las mañanas la mirada de su amiga era tan pacifica como la de Armin) invitándolo a sentarse a su lado. Y eso fue lo que hizo. Se sentó, se calmo y pronto empezó la charla.-Tardaste mucho- inicio la conversación Mikasa -¿Qué fue lo que te retrasó tanto?- -Lo siento, Mikasa. No encontraba mi ropa interior- dijo inocentemente el chico titán -Oh...- fue la respuesta de la muchacha con un leve tono carmesí en su rostro -Esta bien...- creyó terminar la incómoda charla.

-Además- siguió Eren -Sabes que el sótano no está precisamente cerca del comedor- -Pues sí…- y no se molesto en decir nada más. Fue suficiente con su anterior vergonzosa escusa.

-¡Eren!- grito Jean. A decir verdad el siempre estuvo ahí, acosando a Mikasa, como siempre hacia. Pero lo cierto era que se le hacía tan común su presencia y lo que estaba haciendo que apenas se percato de que estaba ahí. -¡Mira lo que le has hecho a Mikasa!- refiriéndose al sonrojo que invadía la cara de la chica -¡Sabes que solo yo tengo derecho a hacer eso!- dijo furioso -¿¡Que dices!?- pregunto enojado y confundido el chico titán desafiante -¡Como si fuera posible!- interrumpió la castaña recuperada viendo que el asunto iba para mal -¡Cálmense ya, por favor!- dijo Armin cansado de escuchar sus indecorosas discusiones. Todos callaron al escuchar la inesperada reacción del rubio. -¡Gracias!- termino mostrando por primera vez en su vida un poco de autoridad.

-Me decepcionas, Jean. Creí haberte ensenado otras formas- dijo preocupado. Para el lindo y bruto caballito eso fue un golpe bajo, considerando que fue como ponerlo entre la espada y la pared ya que no decidía si seguir acosando inútilmente a Mikasa o salir del closet y seguir a su amo para aprender buenos modales, ahora ya no tenía a su gran amigo para ayudarlo, como sea.

Aún que su inconsciente fuera un desastre, en el exterior solo desvió la mirada sorprendido tratando de esconder el sonrojo y la vergüenza que en ese momento trataban se apoderarse de su cara, y Eren dejo escapar una risita que (por no describir lo reacción de Jean) cerró la conversación.

-Pues estoy orgullosa, Armin. Parece que esas noches forjaron tu carácter. Bien por ti- -Bueno, esto… gracias Mikasa (supongo)- dijo sonriendo. Jean los miro boquiabierto, olvidando lo roja que estaba su cara y dejándola al descubierto, y para empeorarlo esta vez lo había notado toda la tropa… Incluida Petra. Pero no pudo haberlo evitado... ¿Verdad? ¡Imposible esconder ese volcán! Oh no... ¿Ahora qué pensaría de él el único ángel en medio de tanta desgracia? ¿¡Y sus superiores!? Estaba frito... y avergonzado... MUY avergonzado…

Este fue mi primer fic, espero que les haya gustado!

En realidad esto sería el prólogo, estoy escribiendo la continuación y ya verán que es muy diferente (mujujajaja)  
Muchas Gracias por leer y si es que acaso se les ocurre dejar un review pues la verdad me ayudarían mucho :3

Hasta la próxima (/*-*)/


	2. Así es él

Advertencia: alguna que otra mala palabra, lo que está entre corchetes [] lo están pensando

El ambiente era algo tenso, algo perturbador, pero nada nuevo, simplemente la mirada analítica del adorable hombre analizando cada uno de sus movimientos, pero nada de qué preocuparse…

Eren terminó de comer primero y se dispuso a retirarse, ya por costumbre sabía que Levi siempre se quedaba hasta el último momento para luego limpiar y ordenar todo como era su manía, pero esta vez cuando saludó en forma de despedida al sargento, éste le pidió que lo ayudara en el comedor. La escusa fue "Hoy hicieron un desastre, necesitaré ayuda" falto de cualquier aparentemente innecesaria explicación desde el punto de vista de Rivaille y sabiendo que no recibiría más tomó los guantes que su sargento le alcanzaba, agarró una bandeja y comenzó a poner en ella posibles restos de comida y/o valla a saber qué era esa cosa que daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento saltaría y se comería su cara (eso o por lo menos cobraría vida y gobernaría a la raza humana junto a los titanes y las cucarachas) lo único que faltaba… ¿De repente una mugre colosal con alitas destruiría los muros?

Aún asqueado por la ignorancia de la procedencia de esa cosa se decidió a aprovechar la situación para así averiguar el por qué de que de repente su cabo mostrara interés por su presencia para alguna actividad desconocida para él (sí, formal o no lo diría tal cual ya que por fin había podido pensar en algo claramente estando seguro de que el aura de Rivaille estaba detrás suyo, acosándolo… ¿Intimidado? ¿¡Qué es eso!? Bueno, tal vez un poco…) pero de una forma u otra, lo haría. No podía quedarse con la duda (en especial cuando se trata del sargento Rivaille) porque cuando tienes alguna duda estando junto a él, de una forma u otra, terminas con su pulcra y reluciente bota recién lustrada y con olor a lavanda en medio de la cara (lo que sí no podía llegar a entender era como diablos ese hombre era tan elástico, porque… digamos que… no es, técnicamente hablando, de la misma altura) y no decía que ese tan refrescante aroma cerca de tus poros no le alegrara la mañana, pero digamos que se le hacía más placentero el ser triturado y convertido en hamburguesa para titán (¡Sale un Angus-Jeager bien calentito y con mostaza! ¿Quiere papas?)

Volviendo al punto, Eren fue al choque para al fin sacarse ese odioso sentimiento de desfiguración de su rostro de encima. Se paró detrás del cabo y tímidamente dijo:

-¿Rivaille-heichou?- tratando de no escucharse dudoso

-Al habla. ¿Qué necesitas ahora, mocoso?- respondió en un intento fallido de sonar gracioso el temible nomo

-Bueno, sobre lo de hoy… Disculpe señor pero la verdad es que tengo algo de curiosidad sobre para qué me necesitaba esta mañana- lo soltó.

-¿Eso? No fue nada… ¿Es que acaso cuestionas el motivo de pasar un poco conmigo? ¿Acaso no es claro lo que pasará? Después de todo hace bastante tiempo que no entrenas con migo, estoy seguro de que volviste a ser tan inútil como cuando comenzó todo esto, va a ser un problema si te perdemos, tsk- dijo hablando más bien consigo, olvidando que el menor estaba frente a él exigiéndole respuestas

-¿Entonces no me necesita?- siguió Eren haciendo que el mayor reaccionara a sus palabras

-Claro que no, pienso divertirme un buen rato. Te espero en el corredor a las 1900 hs, si faltas te pateo el culo.- frío, preciso, escalofriante y adorable. Como siempre: Rivaille.

-S… Sí Rivaille-heichou- por protocolo

La verdad es que no había logrado aclarar ninguna de sus dudas, (ahora que lo piensa, era así cada vez que molestaba al sargento con alguna de ellas. La verdad ya ni sabía el por qué se molestaba en intentar aclararlas, después de todo, nada nunca cambiaba) lo único que había conseguido (y tómenlo como todo un logro) era averiguar la hora, el punto de encuentro y al último pero no menos importante: que si osaba dejar plantado al sargento, éste se encargaría personalmente de patear su lindo culito hasta que quedara como trasero de babuino

En fin, esperaría hasta que sea la hora de la verdad e iría al lugar quedado para evitar dolores indeseados e incomodas sensaciones, y pasa eso hizo tiempo hablando con sus amigos hasta que fue hora de cumplir con el compromiso. Entonces se paró y se despidió con un simple gesto bien entendido por el resto y así salió por esa puerta en dirección al punto de encuentro

-Bien, corredor, 06:57 pm. Tengo unos minutos de sobra. Ahora solo resta esperar al sargento-

Pero esos no eran los planes de Rivaille

-Tarde.- dijo fríamente Levi viendo llegar a su subordinado, felíz de la vida pensando que por no llegar a las 8 pm no lo compararían con un babuino

Claro, la charla estaba entretenida y por eso había olvidado que el maniático de su superior siempre llegaba 15 minutos antes a lo que sea. Hasta a lo que le disgustaba estar presente (órdenes sin importancia o del todo inútiles, por ejemplo) y por supuesto no se iba a prever de su beneficio, obviamente imposible. Es decir, ¿ahorrarse el molesto comentario? ¿¡Qué es eso!? ¿¡Con qué se come!? En resumen, luego de estamparlo metafóricamente contra el suelo, le ofreció una disculpa por su "incompetencia" y prosiguió.

-Heichou, ¿Cuál es la actividad programada para esta tarde?-

-Bueno, pensaba patearte, *cof cof*, entrenarte hasta el cansancio pero por alguna razón estoy de buen humor, así que limpiaremos los caballos. En la última salida la silla del mío estaba embarrada, fue muy incómodo desagradable, no podía montar bien-

-[Sin embargo no tuvo piedad con ese titán, ¿verdad?] Sí, heichou-

Se dirigieron hacia el lugar a través del enorme jardín. Ya casi estaba anocheciendo y las sombras que aparecían en el cobertizo completaban una escena tenebrosa, aún más con el nomo del demonio a su lado... realmente causaba escalofríos

-¿Por qué sonríes?- cortó el silencio el mayor

Realmente no era una sonrisa, solo era su reacción ante los nervios, algo así como un mecanismo de defensa automático contra terroríficos pitufos que aparecen de la nada y comienzan a patearle el culo. Pero tal vez para alguien que apenas sonrió una vez en su vida eso fuera una espectacular carcajada (TAL VEZ) o tal vez se estuviera riendo para sus adentros al ver la gotita de sudor frío que se deslizaba por su cien, sabiendo muy bien que tan horrorizado estaba en ese momento

-Jej, p-por nada, sargento...-

* * *

(no se ustedes, pero yo le apuesto a la segunda y pido truco, retruco y quiero vale 4, jeje)

Bueeeno... al fin terminé el capítulo! Perdón por tardar casi un mes en publicar, ya sé que siendo mi primer fic queda medio mal, pero la verdad estuve bastante ocupada con problemas de la vida, cambié de instituto, rendí exámenes y en unas horas me voy de vacaciones por una semana, así que si no lo publicaba hoy no lo hacía más.

IGUALMENTE pudieron haberme escrito :( tengo 100 visitas al fic pero ningún review! D: no les gustó? venga, no sean tan malos con migo D: es mi primer intento!

Bueno, con respecto al próximo cap, lo voy tirando más al romanticismo. Obviamente alguien se va a caer encima de alguien por accidente o algo así, que se va a hacer... pero les tengo una preguntita, una amiga (que es muy directa) me dijo que me ve pinta de lemon hard e incluso de sadomasoquismo, jeje, es cierto? que dicen? lo intento? claro, recuerden que este es mi primer fic, y por lo tanto, o queda épicamente bien, o queda asquerosamente mal ._. Pero lo dejo en sus capaces manos (?

Hasta el próximo cap!


End file.
